


Why?

by AmeliaFriend



Series: To Touch The Sky [3]
Category: The Sparticle Mystery
Genre: F/M, Sadiq's POV, Unrequited Crush, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can never she see, all that we could ever be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

How could she?

I turn away as much as I can from the pair while still remaining in control of the Spartivan.

The new girl - Meg - was getting better acquainted with the rest of the Tribe, in the back of the Van - a place now with so many more bags, and people, that it was fast becoming uncomfortably overcrowded.

And all the while, they were caught up in their own little world - a world where no one else existed.

But how could she?

With him?

He wasn't nearly good enough for her - she was so clever, and so brave, and so beautiful - and he ... he was just a mercenary for hire, and his one good deed of bringing the Dictaphone (admittedly across the country) didn't nearly erase everything that he had ever done.

To them.

To her.

Didn't she remember the attempted take over by his 'gang'?

The ketchup 'blood' incident that scared her so much?

What about at the boarding school?

He only ever looked out for himself.

Why did she overlook these things again and again and again and again?

Why didn't she see that she deserved so much more?

Deserved so much better?

We are a good partnership, the two of us, and we work well together - better than they ever have anyway.

We get through everything that this strange new world throws at us - together.

I love her.

\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--\\--/--

She calls me her best friend.

Why can't she see that I want to be so much more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment,  
> Mia


End file.
